


In Their Shadows

by Shaw



Series: Surviving Your Coworkers: A Cohesive Guide to Working in Blackwatch [11]
Category: Blackwatch - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaw/pseuds/Shaw
Summary: "It’s been… getting worse. I can’t sleep anymore, Moira.” Gabriel could relate. There had been a couple times he’d woken up in a panic, half his body gone and his mind slipping somewhere-- somewhere else. Moira’s expression was not entirely concern, but she did seem incredibly displeased.





	In Their Shadows

Gabriel lay back in the chair Moira had provided for him, sprawled where he sat as he stared up at the ceiling. He felt… odd. He usually did now, although he rarely ever voiced it. The doctor herself was looking through several holographic projections over Gabriel’s process through the months. It had only been months, hadn’t it? Felt like years. He scowled slightly as he sighed to himself. A small huff of smoke came out and he firmly shut his lips. He could do without that. 

 

“You claimed to be having issues with keeping corporeal, yes? Both of you have apparently had this issue…” Moira frowned slightly as she licked her lips in thought. Gabriel looked at his other half at this. She sat very still, face sickly pale and a slight sheen of sweat on her brow as she breathed heavily. Gabriel wasn’t sure how she held herself together outside of Moira’s office. Probably sheer force of will, spite even. The thought brought a slight buzz of humor to his chest, but it disappeared quickly when Lihua rattled an inhale like death. 

 

“It’s been… getting worse. I can’t sleep anymore, Moira.” Gabriel could relate. There had been a couple times he’d woken up in a panic, half his body gone and his mind slipping somewhere-- somewhere else. Moira’s expression was not entirely concern, but she did seem incredibly displeased. 

 

“I’ve been trying to figure out the factor for it, but it may be mental.” 

 

“Meaning?” Gabriel finally croaked out, a fine black mist leaving his lips only to be inhaled back in quickly. 

 

Moira drummed her fingers against her cheek, staring at Gabriel intently before he gaze slid to Lihua once more. 

 

“A lack of concentration, a break in focus… I’m not necessarily saying that you will always have to be thinking about staying solid but, it may be that your minds are simply not used to the ability yet. They need to be trained.” Lihua let out a noise of anger at this, leaping to her feet in a tilt, landing against one of Moira’s lab tables. The vials and equipment rattled with the movement as Lihua sat there breathing heavily. 

 

“I would advise you keep your temper under control, Agent Darling.” Moira stated coldly. Gabriel slowly got up, walking over to the stooped woman slowly and placing a hand on her shoulder. He felt responsible for this, in a way. Lihua wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t for him. He knew that. He shouldn’t have let her do it but… 

 

“There has to be something you can do for her. She’s one of my best agents. Blackwatch can’t afford to lose her.” Gabriel and Moira stared at one another for a long moment. He could tell she wanted to say something; he knew usually she would. Something stopped her for once and he was grateful. He didn’t care if what she said was the truth because nobody needed to hear it right now. 

 

“There is something, but I cannot guarantee it will work as intended… Pah, not to mention this will completely skew my data results…” Lihua finally managed to recompose herself, hand wrapped tightly around Gabriel’s wrist. He kept an eye on her, watching her carefully as she saw her slowly slip between worlds. It was slightly nauseating to watch someone flip between being partially smoke and solid flesh. When she finally managed to stop phasing, she let go of Gabriel’s wrist and withdrew. 

 

“Your data can wait. We’re aware of what we signed up for, but that doesn’t mean you can endanger her life just for the sake of keeping your data consistent.” Moira seemed again to want to say something, mouth tight. She seemed troubled, which was not an expression she often wore. Gabriel doubted it was an emotion she often felt. That only made it all the more concerning. 

 

“I will see what I can do… In the meantime I need her-- Darling-- to stay in the medical unit. Preferably the private sector, now that Genji has been moved.”

 

“No!” Lihua’s voice came a surprise to both of them, low and much more like a growl. She took a deep breath and smoothed a hand through her hair, a futile effort to push it away from her damp face. “No… I can’t do that.”

 

“Darling,” Gabriel started, warning resting on the tip of his tongue. “This isn’t a suggestion.”

 

“And my answer wasn’t up for debate!” At the snap of aggression, Lihua’s face suddenly twisted in pain. After a moment of lurching on the spot, much to Moira and Gabriel’s morbid fascination, Lihua composed herself entirely anew. Face steeled, she took a deep breath. 

 

“Sir… I can’t stop working. Put me in that glorified cubbyhole and, I might just lose more than my mind.” Gabriel stared at Lihua in thought for a long moment. Moira was practically bristling at this, obviously preferring Lihua to be observable and most importantly contained. But Gabriel understood. 

 

“I’m only doing this in case it turns out to be your last wish.” He spoke, rubbing his eyes as he turned away from the two women. Lihua exhaled in relief while Moira took a sharp inhale of preemptive protest. 

 

“Not to step out of line, Commander, but I believe you’re making a grave error.” She spoke with such assurance and deathly finality it made Gabriel question his own judgement for a moment. When he looked back to Lihua, her brown eyes heavy with sleep deprivation and mouth taunt in a grimace of concentration, he knew this might be the only way to keep her from going.

 

“I think we’re willing to take our chances, Doc.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone recently said to me "I hope nothing too serious is going down with Lihua" and I was wracked with writer's guilt because I've been planning this piece for a while. It's short, to the point, and just a small peek into what's going on with Moira and Gabe, but Lihua is involved as well. Whoops! Anyways, if you were wondering along with Jesse why Lihua was acting strange... Well, here's your answer. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Leave a kudos if you're feeling kind and a comment if you're feeling bold. Addio


End file.
